


Final Screen

by Dead_Not_Dying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A character interpretation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Not_Dying/pseuds/Dead_Not_Dying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intial thoughts during the start up to act 6 animation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Screen

  
WWhat’s the point this anywway? WWhat’s fuckin point, wwhy is this here wwe can’t really change anthin can wwe? Not noww they all die they all fuckin-  
  
Thii2 ii2 2o 2tupiid!! why would thii2 even be here? IIt’2 over we lost iit’2 just teasiing us now. You lo2e thii2 ii2 how pathetiic you are.  
  
tHIS ISN’T RIGHT, dO WE REALLY HAVE TO WATCH EVERYONE DIE, dO WE HAVE TO WATCH EVERYONE DIE ALL OVER AGAIN, nO IT’S TOO PAINFUL IT’S TOO MUCH TO,,, tOO MUCH TO,,,  
  
-ENOUG)( turn it off! Just turn T)(-E glubbing SCR-E-EN off and FORG-ET  
  
D--> Just turn it off  
D--> Turn it off and 100k away  
D--> Just %cept the failure  
D--> I refuse to accept anything so 100dicrous  
  
n0!  
n0 n0  
n0n0n0n0n0n0 0n0 just n0 they d0n’t have t0 die, parad0x space put this m0nit0r in fr0nt 0f us s0 we have t0 be able t0 change s0mething. fate w0uldn’t be s0 cruel as t0 wave this in fr0nt 0f 0ur face just t0-  
  
Just to destroy us? Just to deliver that last 8low? The one that finally 8reaks us?  
Of course it would, 8ut that’s not reeeeeeeeally the issue is it now?  
Our options are either w8 here in the abyss of paradox space until we die or we try to fight this  
one last time and try to change f8.  
Actually that isn’t really much of a choice this whole thing seems to have been a huge manipul8ion game hasn’t it?  
  
PROB4BLY, W3 W3R3 4LW4YS GO1NG TO 3ND UP H3R3 W1TH ONLY ONE L4ST MOVE TO M4KE  
TH3R3 1S MORE DEPTH TO TH1S G4M3’S M4N1PUL4T1ONS TH4N W4S OBV1OUS 4LW4YS SUBTLY GU1D1NG US TO FA1LUR3  
NOT TH4T 4NY OF TH4T 4CTU4LLY M4TT3RS S1NCE W3 C4N PLAY THOS3 G4M3S TOO H3 H3  
  
So How Do We Approach This? Assuming A Victory Condition Is Still Possible How Are We To End This Cycle Of Self-Destruction. We Need A Strategy, A Means Of Achieving-  
  
SuBjUgGlAtIoN  
  
Err Not Quite The Right Wording I Was Looking For.  
  
FuCkInG MiRaClEs ThAt’S HoW  
honk HONK  
if ANY motherfuckers GET in MY motherfucking WAY they’ll SEE how WICKED my MIRACLES can BE  
HONK  
honk  
HONK  
honk  
  
NO MORE TALKING! I AM FUCKING DOING THIS I WILL MAKE THIS SHIT HAPPEN! THIS TIME WE WIN NO ONE AND NOTHING CAN STAND IN MY WAY! I DON’T CARE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY ALL THE THUNDER AND FURY OF PARADOX SPACE RAINS DOWN  
BECAUSE I HAVE THE POWER! BECAUSE I AM THE MOTHERFUCKER IN CHARGE AROUND HERE IM THE LEADER IT’S ME! BECAUSE - BECAUSE-

  
  
Because I’m the last one standing.  
because everything is lost but it doesn’t n33d to be does it?  
I’m going to make this okay  
Karkat I’m going to save you. I’m going to save everyone.  
  



End file.
